


Rencontrer les pères : 5. Hannibal Lecter

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: BAMF Buffy, Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Hannibal Lecter se fait intimider, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils pensent que ce type est effrayant ? Carrément pas !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 5. Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 05: Hannibal Lecter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160262) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Les personnages et les bouts de dialogue tirés du film 'Le Silence des Agneaux' appartiennent à Thomas Harris et Orion Pictures. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Hôpital Psychiatrique d'État de Baltimore pour les Criminels**

Buffy et Giles se tenaient debout, oui _debout_ , dans le bureau du Dr Frederick Chilton en attendant de rencontrer le candidat suivant sur la liste. Ils étaient debout car cet homme était trop malpoli pour leur offrir un siège.

Ce qui leur convenait très bien, vu qu'ils voulaient en finir et se débarrasser de sa présence avant que l'un d'entre eux ne cède à la tentation de lui arracher les yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrées étaient de déshabiller Buffy du regard. Il avait même réussi à le faire quand il ne la regardait pas directement. Seule la force de Tueuse de Buffy empêchait Giles de déchaîner son Ripper intérieur sur ce pervers.

Ils se souvenaient de l'avertissement qu'ils avaient reçu de l'agent du FBI à qui ils avaient soumis leur demande de visite pour ce prisonnier particulier :

_« Soyez très prudents avec Hannibal Lecter. Le Dr Chilton à l'asile vous donnera la procédure à suivre avec lui. Suivez-la à la lettre, tout le temps. Ne lui dîtes rien de personnel. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas un type comme Hannibal Lecter dans votre tête... Obtenez ce que vous cherchez, mais n'oubliez jamais ce qu'il est. Un pur psychopathe... »_

Le Dr Chilton, Directeur de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique d'État de Baltimore pour les Criminels, parla d'un ton condescendant :

« C'est si rare d'en capturer un vivant. Pour la recherche, le Dr Lecter est notre meilleur spécimen... »

Levant les yeux du dossier de Lecter, il continua avec ce qu'il croyait être un sourire plein de charme :

« Vous savez, nous avons beaucoup de visiteurs, ici, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu d'aussi attirante...

_ Ne pourrait-on pas passer à notre visite, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Buffy avec autant de patience qu'elle avait une réserve, mais celle-ci commençait rapidement à atteindre ses limites.

_ Passerez-vous la nuit à Baltimore... ? Parce qu'on peut trouver des coins très sympa pour s'amuser en ville, avec la bonne personne pour vous guider, » continua-t-il d'insister.

Giles passa un bras autour de la taille de Buffy d'un air possessif. Il espéra qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour cette démonstration de machisme, mais il commençait à perdre le peu de contrôle de lui-même qu'il lui restait et était à deux doigts de tabasser ce crétin.

« J'ai bien peur que _notre_ agenda ne soit déjà remplis pour la durée de notre séjour à Baltimore, _monsieur_. »

Chilton fit une pause pour étudier le couple, puis enchaîna avec rancœur :

« Je vois. Ne perdons pas de temps, alors. Je suis un homme occupé. »

Il lut le dossier à voix haute :

« Lecter dépeça neuf personnes – dont nous pouvons être certains – et cuisina ses morceaux favoris. Nous avons essayé de l'étudier, bien sûr – mais il est bien trop sophistiqué pour les tests standards. Et ma foi, qu'est-ce qu'il nous hait ! Il pense que je suis sa Némésis personnelle... Peut-être pourrez-vous avoir de meilleurs résultats. »

Buffy n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait dit ça, mais posa quand même la question :

« Que voulez-vous dire, Dr Chilton ?

_ Une jeune et jolie jeune fille pour son seul plaisir ? Je ne crois pas que Lecter ait vu beaucoup de femmes depuis 8 ans. Et oh, vous êtes vraiment à son 'goût' – pour ainsi dire, » expliqua-t-il, tentant de choquer la jolie blonde.

Elle resta indifférente face à cette menace implicite.

« Je ne suis pas là pour flirter avec lui, juste pour avoir quelques réponses. »

Chilton cacha sa déception devant son manque de peur. Starling avait été bien plus amusante.

« Bien. Alors vous devriez être capable de vous rappeler des règles. »

Il se leva et les conduisit dans un endroit encore plus sombre et plus sinistre. De lourdes grilles protégeaient les lumières. Ils pouvaient entendre des coups lointains et des cris rauques étouffés. Ils pressèrent le pas.

« Ne passez pas la main au travers des barreaux, ne touchez pas les barreaux. Ne lui donnez rien d'autre que du papier léger – pas de crayons ou de stylos. Pas d'agrafes ou de trombones sur ses papiers. Utilisez l'ouverture prévue pour la nourriture, pas d'exception. N'acceptez rien s'il vous tend quelque chose. Vous me comprenez ? » leur demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait à des enfants de quatre ans.

Giles répondit stoïquement :

« Nous comprenons. »

Chilton renifla en son for intérieur, cherchant à bousculer ces deux personnes qui osaient venir dans _son_ établissement et demander un entretien avec _son_ prisonnier.

« Je vais vous montrer pourquoi nous insistons sur de tels précautions... L'après-midi du 8 juillet 1981, il se plaignit de douleurs à la poitrine et fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Son bâillon et ses entraves lui furent retirées pour lui faire passer une radio. Quand l'infirmière s'est penchée sur lui, voici ce qu'il lui a fait... »

Il tendit à Buffy une petite photo écornée. En la voyant, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Cela plut à Chilton, et il continua :

« Les médecins ont réussi à lui remettre en place la mâchoire, plus ou moins, et à sauver l'un de ses yeux. Le rythme cardiaque de Lecter n'a jamais dépassé les 85, même quand il a mangé la langue de cette fille. Je le fais gardé par ici. »

Il se tourna et appuya sur un bouton. Une porte en acier s'ouvrit lentement, et Barney – un grand garde impassible – les attendaient dans l'antichambre. Sur le mur, il y avait des entraves, des menottes, un bâillon, une matraque et des fusils tranquillisants.

Giles lui barra rapidement la route.

« Dr Chilton, si Lecter vous considère comme un ennemi – comme vous nous l'avez dit – alors nous aurions peut-être plus de chance si nous y allons par nous-mêmes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Vous auriez pu suggérer cela dans mon bureau, ça m'aurait fait économiser du temps, » mordit Chilton, agacé de ne pas pouvoir assister y personnellement. Tant pis, il aura ce qui lui est dû en regardant les vidéos.

Buffy lui offrit son faux sourire de meilleur qualité.

« Hé, oh, vous ne nous avez pas donner ce choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui tendit la photo. Après un moment d'hésitation, il la prit, serrant de colère sa mâchoire.

« Quand ils en auront fini, faîtes-les sortir, » commanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Barney leur fit un sourire rassurant.

« Salut, je suis Barney. Il vous a dit de ne pas vous approcher des barreaux ?

_ Buffy Summers. Rupert Giles. Oui, il nous l'a dit, » répondit-elle, lui serrant la main.

Il hocha son approbation.

« Ok, Après toutes les autres, c'est la dernières cellules. Restez au milieu. J'ai mis deux chaises pour vous. »

Sentant leur tension, il désigna un écran de sécurité tout près.

« Je serais en train de regarder. Tout ira bien. »

Giles mit la main dans la poche, sortit une feuille de papier, et la tendit à Barney.

« En fait, vous ne serez _pas_ en train de regarder. C'est un ordre pour fermer toute surveillance autour de la cellule de M. Lecter, y compris les enregistrements audio. Cette entrevue restera privée. Avez-vous compris ?

_ Le Dr Chilton ne va pas aimer ça. Il pourrait même essayer de le faire annuler, les prévint Barney.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il aime ou pas. Ces ordres ont été signés à la fois par le gouverneur et par le Président des États-Unis. S'il veut garder son poste, il _devra_ obéir ! » aboya Giles. Buffy lui posa la main sur le bras, et il s'excusa pour son ton.

Puis le garde haussa les épaules :

« Ça me semble bon. Rappelez-vous juste d'être prudent là-bas. Il est _vraiment_ dangereux. »

Giles et Buffy acquiescèrent avec gratitude. Ils regardèrent le long couloir et commencèrent à l'emprunter. Il les regarda partir, espérant presque que Chilton essaierait de passer outre leurs ordres. Cet homme était presque aussi mauvais que certains des détenus qui étaient ici. Pas aussi mauvais que Lecter, mais quand même...

Ils avancèrent tous les deux le long du couloir qui réverbérait le bruit de leur pas. En haut à droite se trouvaient les caméras de surveillance. En passant devant, Giles murmura un sort rapide pour couper le son et cacher la vue de la cellule de Lecter. Juste au cas où Chilton essaierait de regarder malgré les ordres. Sur la gauche se trouvaient les cellules. Certaines étaient capitonnées avec une meurtrière d'observation, d'autres étaient normales, avec des barreaux – leurs occupants étant de sombres silhouettes, marmonnant, s'agitant.

Soudain, une sombre figure dans l'avant-dernière cellule se jeta sur eux, son visage s'écrasant de manière grotesque sur les barreaux comme il sifffla :

« Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton vagin ! »

Buffy frissonna un instant, puis siffla à son tour :

« Super. Tu as un peu d'avance au cas où un vampire serait assez taré pour te transformer. »

Ils arrivèrent lentement en vue de la cellule d'Hannibal Lecter. Derrière les barreaux se trouvait un second grillage en nylon renforcé. La cellule contenait quelques fournitures de pauvre qualité, beaucoup de livres à la couverture souple, et des papiers. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des dessins magnifiques et très bien exécutés – pour la plupart de villes européennes – faits au fusain ou au crayon.

Buffy s'arrêta devant les barreaux en respectant poliment une certaine distance, et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« M. Lecter ? Mon nom est Buffy Summers, voici mon associé Rupert Giles. Pourrions-nous vous parler ? »

Le Dr Hannibal Lecter était allongé sur son lit, dans un pyjama blanc, et lisait un magazine de Vogue en Italien. Il se tourna et l'étudia en ignorant l'homme pour le moment. Son visage était resté si longtemps sans voir la lumière du soleil qu'il semblait presque délavé – à l'exception des yeux brillants et de la bouche humide et rouge. Hé, il ressemblait même à un vampire.

Il se leva souplement, traversant la pièce pour se tenir devant elle – avec toute la politesse attendue d'un hôte accueillant des visiteurs. Sa voix était cultivée, et douce.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Summers, Monsieur Giles. »

Ils prirent calmement place dans les sièges, ne paraissant pas tout du alarmés de l'aura de danger dégagé par cet homme. Buffy prit de nouveau la parole :

« Nous sommes venus vous parler d'une expérimentation nous concernant vous et moi. »

Les yeux de Lecter se plongèrent dans les siens, cherchant une faiblesse.

« Et de quelle expérimentation pourrait-il s'agir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Une expérimentation à des fins de reproduction, en Californie. Avec vous comme potentiel donneur et moi comme incubateur, répondit-elle laconiquement.

_ Puis-je voir vos papiers d'identité ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

Ils furent surpris, mais extirpèrent leur carte d'identité et lui tendirent pour qu'il puisse les examiner. Il sourit d'une manière apaisante.

« Plus près, s'il vous plaît, plus...près... »

Elle obéit à chaque fois, essayant de ne pas rouler des yeux devant sa tentative flagrante de manipulation.

Les narines de Lecter palpitèrent comme il renifla doucement – comme un animal – l'air ambiant. Puis il leur offrit de nouveau son dérangeant sourire.

« Asseyez-vous. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se rassit dans la chaise de bureau en métal. Il attendit poliment qu'elle soit installée, puis s'assit à son tour et lui fit face avec une expression de délice.

« Bien. Alors. Qu'est-ce que Miggs vous a dit ? »

Devant son regard perplexe, il ajouta :

« 'Multiple Miggs' dans la cellule d'à côté. Il vous a murmuré quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Giles, qui agrippait la chaise si fortement qu'il commençait à y laisser des marques. Puis elle dévisagea Lecter d'un air impassible en lui répondant :

« Il a dit : 'Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton vagin'. »

Lecter soupira d'un air triste :

« Je vois. J'en suis moi-même incapable. Vous utilisez de la crème pour le corps parfumée à la vanille, et quelques fois vous portez un léger parfum de lavande, mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez amené votre plus beau sac, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy, confuse par sa question, hésita.

« Oui, fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

_ Il est beaucoup mieux que vos chaussures » commenta-t-il.

Giles essaya d'étouffer un ricanement, mais ne réussit pas complètement. Le criminel avait de la chance qu'elle n'était pas sensée s'approcher de lui. Si elle l'avait pu, il aurait rapidement appris à ne pas se mêler des goûts vestimentaires de Buffy en matière de mode.

Cela n'empêcha pas celle-ci de lui jeta un regard noir, cependant.

« Hé, laisse mes chaussures en dehors de ça, le psycho ! »

Giles s'agita inconfortablement, cherchant un moyen de dissiper la tension.

« Êtes-vous l'auteur de ces dessins ?

_ Oui. C'est le Duomo, vu depuis le Belvédère. Vous connaissez Florence ? » s'enquit-il de ses 'invités'.

Malgré elle, Buffy fut impressionnée.

« Tous ces détails, juste de mémoire... ?

_ La mémoire, Mademoiselle Summers, est tout ce qu'il me reste en matière de paysage, » dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Voulant en finir avec tout ça, elle tenta de revenir au but de la conversation.

« A propos de cette expérience... »

Lecter l'interrompit :

« Savez-vous pourquoi on appelle le plus récent tueur en série Buffalo Bill ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur :

« Le FBI dit qu'il écorche ses victimes, comme le vrai Buffalo Bill. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il leur enlève la peau, Mademoiselle Summers ? Faîtes-moi frémir par votre sagesse.

_ La plupart des tueurs en série garde une sorte de trophée. C'est peut-être tout simplement quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'il se fabrique un manteau. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? répondit-elle, son exaspération se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

_ Je ne gardais pas de trophée, rétorqua-t-il pour la provoquer.

_ Non, vous mangiez les vôtres, » renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Il se tendit un instant, puis eut un petit sourire face à sa légère impudence.

« Ok, cette expérience, qu'en est-il ?

_ Juste ce que je vous ai dit : ils ont pris l'ADN d'un donneur, fertilisé un de mes ovules avec et me l'ont remis dans le ventre. Je suis juste en train de visiter les gars qui se trouvent sur la liste pour avoir une première impression sur chacun d'entre eux. Je demande aussi un souvenir venant de chacun d'eux avant de pouvoir me décider si j'interromps la grossesse ou pas. »

Soudain, il arracha brusquement une esquisse du mur, la posa sur le plateau qui servait pour ses repas, posé près de l'ouverture au niveau du sol, et envoya le plateau vers elle, le bruit métallique résonnant dans le couloir. Sa voix resta aussi agréable qu'avant, presque ronronnante :

« Vous êtes teeellement vertueuse, n'est-ce pas... ? Vous savez à quoi vous me faîtes penser, avec votre beau sac et vos horribles chaussures ? Vous ressemblez à une campagnarde. Une campagnarde bien propre sur elle, disponible, avec un tout petit peu de goût... Une bonne nutrition vous a permis d'atteindre une certaine taille, mais vous n'en êtes pas moins à une génération près de n'être qu'une sale petite blanche, n'est-ce pas, Melle Summers... ? Et, oh, comme les garçons viennent à vous facilement ! Tous ces coups d'un soir, pénibles et poisseux, à l'arrière d'une voiture, tandis que vous ne rêviez qu'à partir loin de là. N'importe où, pas vrai ? N'importe où qui soit loin de votre petite ville coincée au milieu de nulle part. »

Durant toute sa tirade, Buffy agrippa la main de Giles dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. Elle savait que si elle le lâchait, il se précipiterait dans la cage. Quand Lecter eut fini de parler, elle n'arriva plus à se contenir. Ses épaules tremblaient, et Lecter présuma que c'était de douleur et de honte. À sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire... face à _lui_! Personne ne se moquait du Dr Hannibal Lecter !

« Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop drôle ! Vous savez, à part la partie où vous vous êtes encore moqué de mes chaussures. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse pas vous atteindre là-dedans ou je vous aurais brisé tous les os de votre corps. »

Elle se tourna vers Giles avec un sourire moqueur :

« As-tu entendu ce grand n'importe quoi ? Et on le considère comme un _génie_? Cordélia est plus perspicace. Et ses insultes sont meilleures, en plus. »

Giles lui rendit son sourire, soulagé que les railleries de l'homme ne l'aient pas atteintes, même si elles étaient fausses.

« Peut-être que c'est un truc de la Côte Est. Ils n'ont pas autant d'entraînement, par ici. Je te parie qu'Harmony pourrait l'emporter sur lui dans un combat verbal. »

Même s'il ne connaissait pas les filles dont ils parlaient, Lecter était certain qu'il était en train de se faire insulter. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Il ressortit la petite histoire qui avait tant perturbé l'Officier Starling lors de sa visite d'il y a quelques semaines.

« Un agent de recensement a essayé de me questionner, une fois. J'ai mangé ses reins avec quelques fèves et un bon petit Chianti, dit-il avec un petit bruit d'aspiration, espérant troubler la petite blonde. Et peut-être son compagnon, aussi.

_ Et … ? questionna-t-elle. Tu penses que _ça_ , ça te rend effrayant ? Tu ne vaux même pas un deux sur mon échelle de frayeur, mon pote ! Sûr, quand j'avais 14 ans, t'aurais pu me faire peur avec ce tissu d'idiotie, mais depuis mes 15 ans, ma vie fait ressembler tes petites manigances à un dessin animé pour enfants. Te fatigue pas. »

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la cage d'une démarche de prédateur, saisissant le dessin sur le plateau. Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regard transperçant, laissant pour un instant la Tueuse apparaître.

« Au fait, si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que _penser_ à t'évader et à venir après moi – ou même te trouver dans le même État que moi – je te traquerais et c'est _moi_ qui te donnerais des cauchemars, compris ? »

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis retourna sur son lit, restant immobile comme une statue. Cela n'était pas normal. Il était le monstre que _tout le monde_ craignait. Pourtant ce petit morceau de fille arrive et il découvre que c'était lui qui avait peur d' _elle_. Pire, il était soulagé qu'il y ait un mur pour le protéger. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

« Je sais que tu as fait ce petit numéro à d'autres visiteurs, Lecter. Si je découvre que tu as essayé de venir après eux, mon avertissement tient toujours. A plus tard... quand tu dormiras, » ricana-t-elle d'un ton menaçant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir le long du couloir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de location, Giles prit Buffy dans ses bras. Même si elle avait joué les durs juste avant, il savait qu'elle avait été un peu secouée. Cela l'avait lui-même secoué, et lui avait été quasiment ignoré.

Elle lui rendit brièvement son étreinte, avant de se dégager et de sortir son téléphone.

« Hé, Mulder ? Dis merci de ma part aux Gunmen de nous avoir prévenus pour le Directeur et Lecter. Ça a été plus facile de garder mon sang-froid quand ils ont essayé leurs manipulations psychologiques. La lettre du gouverneur et du Président ont été utiles, aussi.

_ Si tu veux vraiment les remercier, tu pourrais toujours passer nous rendre visite, tu sais, » suggéra son nouvel ami.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, il essayait de lui faire rencontrer ses mystérieuses sources. Apparemment, ces personnes étaient de grands admirateurs, et avaient même créé une poupée Buffy – complète jusqu'au mini-pieu.

« Je te l'ai dit, je le ferai dès que j'en aurais la chance. J'ai _vraiment_ des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment, tu te rappelles ? lui dit-elle.

_ Je sais. Mais tu nous manques, à Scully et moi. Tu sais sûrement toi aussi à quel point c'est agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de l'inhabituel sans que celui-ci te regarde comme s'il te pensait bon pour une gentil petite pièce capitonnée, » répondit-il, son ton faisant clairement paraître qu'elle leur manquait sincèrement.

Elle soupira.

« On essaiera, ok ? Tu as raison, c'est sympa de pouvoir discuter de ce genre de truc. Au fait, des nouvelles sur ce type?

_ Désolé, pas encore. Dès que l'un d'entre nous a quelque chose, on te le fera savoir. Promis, » lui assura-t-il.

Buffy se rassit et réfléchit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire allait lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.

« Tes gars iront-ils plus vite si je leur envoie une photo dédicacée de moi et Giles ? »


End file.
